


It’s not a fairytale (It’s more. It’s ours. It's real)

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All love square happiness, And endgame of course, And only mentioned in chapter one, F/M, For love square fluff week 2019, Literally for like a second in chapter two, Love Eater Spoilers, Lovesquare is the focus, Luka and Kagami are only there for a brief moment, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, So much happiness and love, Then fluff, They keep falling in love with each other, a drop of angst, loads and loads of fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: The universe was cruel, that was the only thing Marinette could really think after being handed the title of guardian.And then finding out Chat was Adrien. The universe had to bemockingher at this point since he’s moved on.Or so she thought.“Don’t you get it, Marinette? I don’t care what challenges we face, what other people we tired to move on with. Whether or not the universe wants Chat Noir and Ladybug, Adrien and Marinette together,it doesn't matter.I’ll always find my way back to you, Marinette. I’ll always want you. I’ll always choose you. No matter what it takes. I loveyou.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 90
Kudos: 386





	1. I like the way your hand fits in mine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m post-reveal - pre relationship trash.
> 
> I’m pre reveal-established relationship trash.
> 
> I’m post reveal-established relationship trash.
> 
> I’m basically all the trash. I have no shame.
> 
> I probably shouldn't be participating in fluff week, because I have Love Unaccounted to finish, but ya know. I saw fluff and couldn’t help myself. I like mutual pinning. I can’t help myself!
> 
> I already have this chapter and the next written out. I can’t wait to see this little fluffy torry (With just a drop of fluffy agnst in the first and second chapter) play out!

Everyone expected the reveal to come out with a bang.

She expected it. Chat expected it. They both knew it to be fact. The reveal was going to be a fiery exploding moment of fighting a villain— probably Hawkmoth if she was being honest— and there would be a big moment where they were trapped, or they had just vanquished the bad guy and their maks would fall. Even as someone that didn't have as big as an appeal for the reveal as Chat did, Marinette still thought about it.

But no, it goes more like this.

Two teens standing in front of each other, both brimming with nervous anxiety and fears. Because one teen now knew she had to learn his identity.

She was the guardian now after all.

She had to know his identity. It was different now.

Yet, Marinette wished it wasn't.

Because this was so dangerous. This was putting her family in danger. Her friends, loved ones. She was risking it all because of the added responsibilities weighing on her shoulders.

She really wanted Master Fu's guidance right about now. But he left, and he was finally living the life he wanted with his loved one— free of the burden that she now bared.

It wasn't all bad though. Not when she saw the hopeful smile dancing on her partners face. His eyes were boggled with worry for her, simply because he knew what this all meant to her, but he couldn't shelter away the little bits of excitement and happiness that were breaking through.

It brought an undefendable peace to her heart. Even with them just standing there, top of the Eiffel tower at two in the morning, awkward as all could be, Ladybug knew she herself was happy with the idea that at least this part of the pain would be over. She could lift a little of her secrets and finally be open with someone.

Someone she trusted wholeheartedly.

The tension finally broke when Chat held out his hand to her, face guarded with caution. "I'm ready when you are, Ladybug." His hand was an offering, only if she wanted it.

The twist to her stomach from hearing her superhero name and not m'lady or bugaboo, stung just a bit more than it should've. But that had been her choice, and he was accepting it. She knew she should be happy with that.

But something inside her just wasn't.

She placed her hand in his, the shape of her hand molding to his so effortlessly, almost like it was carved to fit perfectly together. Giving it a soft squeeze, her heart copied the action in rhythm. In sync, as always. "On three?"

He nodded, slamming his eyes shut, as she did the same. The only thing really really grounding her at this point being the tentative touch of his hand. She breathed. "Okay."

"One."

"Two."

_"Three."_

The masks finally fell in showers of green and pink. They opened their eyes simultaneously.

And everything came rushing in. The thought of no, no, no chanting inside her head on what felt like an endless loop. Because the universe couldn't be that horrible. She couldn't be that bad of a person to have this happening, could she?

Because standing where Chat just stood was none other than Adrien Agreste. The same Adrien she had decided just days ago to give up.

The same person whom she had rejected countless times before and he had finally started to take on her advice and was, from what she could guess, was starting to see someone else in a new light. Which she knew now for sure was Kagami. But it had been _her_ before. The girl that didn't find his jokes funny, but Adrien was very much in love with despite her not liking his humor, had been Ladybug— _her._

But not anymore.

Yeah. She must've done something bad in her life to receive that much karma.

"Oh." She breathed. "Hey.."

He looked absolutely stunned. With his other free hand— because he just wouldn't let her hand go and Marinette wondered if it would be too weird if she asked him to keep doing that forever— brought it up to wiggle his fingers in a shy wave. "Hi…. Marinette."

And oh, kwami's, did her name sound like _something_ coming from him. Even if it hurt. Like her name was fitted perfectly for his lips. She never wanted another day to go by where she didn't hear it but didn't know how to even ask, because he had someone else now.

Just like she wanted Chat to.

Without warning, though, she was being pulled into a fierce hug, one hand being sprawled on the small of her back and the other one cupping the back of her head with such a gentle hold. Like she'd disappear or just break underneath his fingertips if he held on any tighter. "I'm glad it's you." He buried his head in her shoulder. "I thought… once. When madam. M was akumatized...but then you showed up as Mouseinette and..."

She forced a giggle, and it showed how much pain was behind it, even to her own ears. "Yeah, I had several of the miraculous. Really all of them." Her arms went to loosely fit around his waist as she hid her own face in his chest. "I used the fox to make a mirage of Ladybug and Marinette standing next to each other." Her fingers twisted into the cotton of his shirt because this couldn't be real.

His laugh sounded almost as dry as hers. "Of course you'd come up with something as convoluted like that. Only you could. Should'a seen it earlier."

The Ladybug in her wanted to pull back and push her kitty by the tip of his nose backward, but the Marinette in her was still trying to process this very moment. "Yeah. Wearing all those miracles took a lot out on me, but I was so worried. I knew I had to do what I did."

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, still locked in an embrace, with only their fingers twidling about in their hair, clothing, and of the such, but neither seemed the want to move. No matter if it was getting a little uncomfortable. They needed this. "Yeah. Seems like something you would do. Identities have always been important to you."

She nodded against him. "Because that's what Master Fu told me— told us." She reminded him gently. "But I'm the guardian now. I think… I think it's time I make some rules of my own." And this was where she did pull back, just enough to see his face— all blotchy and wet from crying— and tried to smile. "And my first rule is— to maybe lessen the identity rule— at least between fellow miraculous holders."

She heard a small gasp and a snicker from somewhere on their persons, but choose to ignore their kwamis for the moment.

"Look at you," he said, all cocky attitude with very little fire behind the words to back it up at the moment. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Breaking all the rules. Gotta say, I'm a little impressed."

She snorted. "You're one to talk, mister, _sneak out during akuma attacks, stealthy as a cat."_

His demeanor took on a nervous turn as his eyes slowly moved along the length of her face. He had to gulp a few times before he could ask, "We're… we're gonna be okay, right? Ladybug and Chat... Marinette and Adrien?"

Her heart screamed at the way his words were spoken with a hidden soft sadness that he usually didn't present often. Her hands went to where his kitty ears were usually, and gave that spot on the top of his head a light scratch. "Of course, kitty. We'll be okay."

After she ran home and screamed into her pillow for a good few hours, that is. Maybe a pep talk or two from Tikki. Several more meltdowns, and a sad romance movie with tons of sweets. Then she'd maybe be okay. Hopefully.

She'll see.

His smile was a bit more real, leaning into her touch. "Good."

She returned the smile, pulling him back in for a few more minutes for a hug, because that was something she could actually do. He was Chat, afterall. She would always give him hugs. Knowing each other's identities would never change that, crush or not.

The obstacles, tribulations, highs, and lows had nothing on them. This was her partner, through and through. She wouldn't change that for anything. "I'm glad it's you, too." She whispered against his shirt.

Yeah, they were going to be okay.


	2. Forehead Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the pain that teens have to endure to get to the happy ending can be a long road. But it's so worth it. That's for sure.
> 
> So much love is to come in the next chapter, and I can't wait for you guys to see!

Three weeks after the reveal on the rooftops, and four since the battle with Queen Bee and Hawkmoth, Marinette was starting to understand that becoming the guardian was no easy task.

She knew this before hand, of course, that it would be nowhere near easy, but never had she truly grasp just how taxing it would be on an already busy teenage girl. Without Master Fu to train her, it was even more difficult.

Add that to the fact of finding out your crush— the person she was trying to let go— was the same flirty partner who had declared his love for her on an almost regular basis. It was definitely an identity reveal she hadn't expected. But he was letting her go now, and she had to live with that.

That was just how life was. She would have to just figure it out as she went along.

* * *

Late night study sessions slowly became a thing between Marinette and Adrien.

Late night sessions as in, Adrien transforming and Chat showing up in her bedroom while her parents were sound asleep and caught her up in what she missed with classes while she slept in during the lessons— something the teacher purposely took no notice of, though in secret she did. Ms. Bustier could tell that Marinette needed her rest. And as long as she kept her grades up, the teacher never brought it up to her parents.

Adrien noticed too. He always did. He had always been aware of Marinette and her presence and what she was doing, even when he didn't realize how much he watched over his classmate before the reveal, the revelation he cared so much about his classmate even before was not lost on him.

He was also starting to notice the way everything was starting to wear on her as well, and now that they knew, he just couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to her every few minutes to make sure she was okay.

It worried him, and as much as Chat was Ladybug's partner, this was such new territory with Marinette and Adrien that he didn't know where his place was with her quiet yet. He was afraid to push.

They were seated at her desk now, Adrien detransformed as to let Plagg snuggle with Tikki— something he'd never admit to liking, but Adrien knew better— and started to pull his homework from his backpack to place on her desk. The only light that kept the room from total darkness was that of her desk lap that settled in the corner.

Waking up his tablet, he scanned through his notes, highlighting the important parts for Marinette to go over. The silence that settled over them was becoming more and more of a normal for them these days.

"I'm tired."

His head snapped up to met her gaze, and he could see the words in her eyes. He could see the physical tiredness from lack of sleep, and the mental exhaustion from all that she had taken on, and his heart throbbed seeing his— though she wasn't— lady's draining energy. She was tugging at the end of her pigtails, almost pulling them from their hair ties. Her wrinkled pj's told of how little time she had to actually wash them the past few days.

Adrien didn't think— just acted.

Crossing the space between them, he took her in his arms and pressing a feather-light kiss to her forehead.

Which was what allowed the dam to break. She collapsed into his arms, sobs shaking her entire body as she let everything out. "I wish he was here." She sobbed. "It would've been a little easier at least, having someone to guide me in all of this. With being Ladybug, at least I had you and Tikki. You two always helped me pull me out of myself. I have no idea how to be a guardian. I just, feel so alone."

"Hey." He called to her, trying to get her from the depths of her overwhelmed mind. When her captivating blues that made him get so lost sometimes, opened, he thumbed away a stray tear that hadn't fallen yet. He tried to ignore the electric tingle that surged through his fingertips at the small touch. "You're definitely not alone. I'm here for you, for whatever you need. I'll be by your side if you need someone to talk to, someone you need to vent or cry to, whatever. You and me against the world, right?"

She leaned into his touch for merely a fraction of a second and that electrical sting intensified, threating to break every nerve ending in his body. He probably would let it. "Yeah." She paused and looked over at their forgotten work before glancing back at him. "What do you do when you're sad or down or just… feel out of it?"

He smiled, remembering an old trick. "When I was younger, my mother told me to push aside for just a second of whatever was bothering me and to go out, find something inspiring. Find something that brings you peace, like watching a sunset on a warm night."

That made her smile and caused his heart to soar. "Have you needed to look at a sunset lately?"

He bit his lip, not sure if he should say what he wanted to, but deciding to do so anyway. Because he had all the warmth of the sun and then some right in his arms. It wasn't a view that made him feel peace anymore, it was her. Just her. "No need to. I'm already looking at something that a sunset couldn't compare to."

Her breath hitched as her eyes widened, red flourished in color under her skin as her mouth floundered like a fish. He almost missed her question of, "What about Kagami?"

He didn't miss the silent, _I'm in love with another boy._ That hung heavily in the air.

The one thing Ladybug always told Chat. And now he could put a name to the boy. Luka. It was an easy guess that it was him, seeing as how much Marinette seemed to have taken a liking to the guitarist. It was a rough hit to the gut, but one Adrien would have to accept. A part of him had secretly hoped that the boy Ladybug had been crushing on was him— Adrien— but knowing what he knew now with identities being out of the way, it just wasn't possible.

"Ye….yeah." He almost sighed, eyes averted. He begged for the tears not to show. For her to not feel any guilt at his disheartened feelings."K-Kagami."

Because that was what Marinette wanted.

He failed to notice her own miserable forlorn look.

After homework was finished, and Marinette was safely tucked away in bed, Adrien made his way home, minding how loud his footsteps echoed in his large room. Shuffling to the bed, he face planted into his pillow, hoping for sleep that night to escape from his mind.

He didn't get his wish. Sleep loved to elude him on nights like these.

* * *

School was difficult, to say the least.

Alya was persistent that something between Marinette and Adrien had changed.

She wasn't really wrong there.

While Marinette couldn't really disagree, she couldn't outright tell Alya what it was that had was, or even really acknowledge the fact that it had.

Marinette knew there was a drastic difference between Adrien and her. Neither of them could deny it. It was there. They knew and they couldn't take it back. They now had to roll with it and take each day as it was. Including nosey friends.

They were partners through and through and it bled into their daily lives.

The first time she was really called out on the fact, was in first period, when Adrien had entered the classroom and Marinette immediately took notice of his disheveled look. Eyes puffy, the skin under his nose flushed red, she could tell it would raw to the bone under her touch.

And this was her partner, her instincts take over. Rushing over to him, she didn't even think about taking his bookbag and slinging it over her shoulder. Her eyes scanned his face more in-depth, and she could see the sleep filling his eyes, his pale complexion giving her the last reassurance she needed that he was, indeed, sick.

"What happened? You look like you got ran over by a bus." She whispered as to keep Nino and Alya out of their conversation. "And then the bus backed into you."

Teasing was becoming much easier, and much more frequent as well.

He snorted. "Thanks. Appreciate the concern. I think I caught a cold again from one of my fencing teammates. Just my luck."

Her face softened, fingers playing with the strap of his bag, itching to reach out to glide along his face. "Sorry, kitty. You do look awful though. You should really go home and rest though."

He shook his head, his eyes went to his belongings, but she could tell he didn't have the energy to grab it. Knowing that cat, he probably didn't want her to have to carry his stuff. "When I was sick the last time I had so much homework to catch up on. Don't wanna go through that again."

She sighed. Figuring it was best to take matters into her own hands, she reached up on the tips of her toes, and didn't think, just did, and pressed her lips to his forehead, and it confirmed everything once more. He was hot to the touch.

She tried to ignore the dreamy sigh that escaped his lips and played it off as her imagination— along with the gasps from the students around them that had gathered in the classroom by now.

Because he didn't. He had given up. Game, set, match. Anything he had done as Chat didn't matter anymore.

When she lowered herself back to the ground, she tried to ignore the longing look in his eyes because it _wasn't there._ It was something her mind was making up to make her happy. That was that. "Please go home and rest. I'll make sure to swing by and double check that you're on track with the little homework that we'll get today."

He gulped like he had been wrecked. But he wasn't. "But you've been so—"

She clamped her hand over his mouth, not allowing another word to leave him. "If you're gonna be there for me, I'm gonna be there for you. No arguments."

He still looked gazed from the forehead kiss as she let her hand fall back limp at her side. "O-okay."

They parted ways as he went to call his bodyguard. She took her usual seat next to Alya, her best friend never taking her eyes off of her.

"Girl." She leaned in and kept her mouth close to Marinette's ear, because class would be starting in just a few minutes. "What was that!? And don't tell me it was nothing, because that was something."

Marinette pulled everything from her school bags and settled them on the desk, making sure to keep her eyes trained on anything but the blogger. "It was nothing."

Alya, for all the good that she was, just didn't believe Marinette. "Don't give me that!" She hissed in a whisper as the teacher started to pull the lessons out for class. "That was something."

Marinette couldn't keep the tears out of her voice. "It wasn't."

It really wasn't.

* * *

It was a few days later when Adrien was finally feeling better and was able to join her on patrol.

When he landed at their usual spot, he looked much more alive and conscious. Her heart did little flips at the sight of him being so happy and carefree for the moment. The smile that went from ear to ear almost stole her breathe.

Which, was really unfair, because he already had stolen her heart. Couldn't he let her keep one thing of her own?

The answer was clearly no.

He took his spot next to her, plopping down without much fanfare. "Hey, my— Ladybug." She caught his slip up and how quickly he corrected himself. Another fist to the chest for her then. "What's up with you? You've been down the past couple of days."

It was longer than that, but they wouldn't touch that subject. She hummed nonchalantly. Her eyes locked onto the beautiful sleepy city in front of them from the rooftops. "Lots on my mind, I guess. You seem more chipper than usual. Colds gone?"

He nodded. "It feels good to feel good again." His eyes squinted together as he almost examined her and she wanted to coil away from his search. "What's' wrong, LB." Here, he scooted closer, thighs grazing and could he just stop to let her be able to think clearly for once? "You can tell me anything you know.

Not everything. She tried to gulp, but even that action proved to be on the more difficult side. "Just… boy troubles."

He tried to make his visible jump back not so known, but she still did. "Oh." He breathed, soft and sad, but she once again chalked it up to her imagination. "Luka." He gave as his explanation.

_No!_ Her mind screamed. _No! Not Luka!_ Didn't Adrien see what he did to her? What a complete mess he made her to be. How by just one look, she was puddy in his hands.

Marinette sighed internally, shoulders dropping at the realization once more— something she seemed to be doing a thousand times per day for the past few weeks— that even so, even if he did by some miracle of a chance did see how he affected her, it was useless.

_Too late, too late,_ chanted over and over again like it was on replay in her mind. _Don't cry, don't cry._ He was already with someone.

She had wasted too much time. He wasn't hers to have anymore.

Her throat felt thick as she tried to answer with a small shrug. "Just… I was planning on confessing to the boy I like." She decided to forgo using Luka's name. Because it wasn't him. "I think I missed my chance though. The thought of moving on hurts, I don't know what to do."

Chat rested a hand on her shoulder. "He loves you, Marinette. You should see the way he looks at you."

Chat saying her real name in the suits shouldn't be doing the things it was to her. Only if her heart would listen. "Lov_ed_." She whispered into the silent night air. "He lov_ed_ me."

Because what he said was true, Chat did love her. Anyone could have seen that.

But as it turned out, past and present tenses could make or break something.

Marinette was quickly learning of how much breaking it could do.

"Maybe try one more time?" He offered.

"I'll see."

Whether she meant to confess, or to move on was the big question.

* * *

Adrien was trying. He had to, for their partnership's sake. If they wanted to work, he had to let go.

Which was why he was outside the movie theater with Kagami. The evening sun just about to say its final goodbyes for the day— the little rays of warmth skimping on the back of his neck— and he and his movie date, trying to strike up a conversation about how the movie, that he missed half of, was good. He was trying. So hard. He set this up with permission from Kagami's mother and his father and everything.

But it was easier said than done.

Kagami suddenly looked at him, noticing his downcast mood. Her face locked onto his with steel in her eyes and lips dropped in a deepening frown. "You love her."

Adrien shook his head. He knew who she was talking about right away. He didn't even try to deny to know it. His mother always did say he walked around with his heart on his sleeve. "I can't." But his words were heavy with lies. He does. "She doesn't love me."

Kagami sighed, eyes snapping shut. "Adrien. I can tell Marinette's in love with you. Even though I haven't been here since the beginning, anyone would have to be blind not to see how she looks at you."

Well, maybe he needed glasses earlier than he thought. "She's not."

Kagami cocked her head to the side. "Why do you think she always hesitates around you. Always stutters and blushes. She's not scared of you. Not in the way you may've thought."

He wasn't sure what he thought anymore. "It's not that simple."

"Adrien." She sighed again, causing his attention to yield back to her. "She's in love with you. No tricks, no games. As much as it hurts." She was trying not to cry, and Adrien couldn't shield away the guilt. "She's in love with you. And you, her. Isn't it time to stop playing around and deal with it?"

And that question was the one he had been fighting with himself for a while now.

The answer was still unclear.

* * *

"He's in love with you."

This wasn't supposed to turn into something related to Adrien. She was supposed to be enjoying a nice walk in the park with Luka, not talking about she had been chasing after for so long. It wasn't fair, to either of them.

But somewhere deep inside, she knew it couldn't be avoided. It hurt, because at one point, yes Chat had been in love with Ladybug, and while complicated, they could've worked it out, it was still them, after all. It was something. Adrien and Chat were the same person. They could've been. But now….

Marinette averted her eyes, keeping them tranced on the tree beside her. "No, not anymore. He's-"

Luka's eyes were ridden with sadness. _"You."_ His words almost crocked, hand reaching up to ruffle up some of his hair. "He's still in love with you. Just much as you are with him."

She sniffed, feeling the puffiness of her eyes starting to swell. "It's too late. I'm…but I'm trying-"

Luka moved closer, resting a hand on her shoulder. "As much as you're trying to move on, it isn't working. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. As much as I didn't want to admit it. Your guy's melody string together to create a balance. A right melody that only few have. Don't let that pass you by, Marinette. You deserve happiness."

Tears were full force now. And she wasn't going to hold them back. "You do too. I'm sorry, Luka."

He nodded. "I understand."

With that, she left, finding a place to transform to run and find Adrien.

When she found a safe enough spot, she opened her clutch to release Tikki. A knowing smile on the little kwami's face. "Are we done with circling each other finally?"

Marinette's eyes squinted at her small companion. "This was always going to happen, wasn't it?"

Tikki nodded. "You two are soulmates. You were always bound to find each other."

"But… what if we weren't?"

Tikki sighed, flying over to nuzzle her cheek. "Oh, Marinette. You have so much to understand."

Marinette called on her transformation and went in search of her partner.

But even suited up, Tikki's voice still ran through in her head.

_The thing with soulmates is that not everything is set in how things play out. There's no set path. You may lose each other for a while. Years may go by, things will change. You will change._

_But no matter how much the journey changes the way you meet the destination._

__

__

_The ending will be what's meant to be._

* * *

After giving Kagami a soft goodbye, he ran to a selective alleyway that would hide him from view. Adrien looked to Plagg. Hopelessness swirled in his eyes. Too tired to actually believe in the little encouragement Kagami had tried to instill. "Is… is it true? Was… I the other boy?"

Plagg's usual snarky smirk was a touch softer— a little more understanding. "Yeah, kid. It's… it's a thing with Ladybug and Chat Noirs. They dance and they dance around each other until it finally breaks. Even when other love interests come into play, they never turn out. It's hard when it hurts other people, I know. But that's just how it is sometimes."

Adrien wasn't conceived. It was too good to be true, eyes watching as the sun gave it's final kiss farewell before it sunk below the horizon line. "What if it's too late?"

Plagg dipped in the air, shoulders drooping in a way that screamed that he was tired. "Oh, kid. You have so much to learn."

Without another word, Adrien transformed and went to find his lady, trying to absorb Plagg's words, even without understanding them fully. They rung in his ears.

_Love doesn't always have an expiration date. Humans like to think that it's too late for it— sometimes they're right, sometimes what they had planned doesn't work out how they envisioned it— but most times, just because it comes later, doesn't mean it's too late._

_And sometimes, that just means you appreciate what you have just a bit more. Because you understand the pain it made to lose it, you'll do everything in your power to fight to keep it._

* * *

Her feet hit the roof hard as she zipped forward, fighting against the biting autumn winds. The noises of the day turning down for the peace that the night often offered.

_Love is a free feeling made complicated by people that didn't want to understand the beauty of it._

_But for those few who do, know of the joy it can bring_.

* * *

He was running. Never had his feet carried him so fast in such a short amount of time in his life. He needed to catch his Ladybug. His princess. His Marinette.

Because if he could just have this, nothing else, just her— he'd want for nothing else for the rest of his life.

_Humans like to think of soulmates as something that is forced upon them. It wasn't their choice, what they wanted. Why couldn't they choose?_

_What they don't understand, is that a soulmate is someone that one would've wanted no matter the circumstances._

_And sometimes, what one wanted is sometimes not what you needed in the first place. Sometimes people are stubborn and will try to want something else when they know it's really not something they would in the first place. To try to prove something to fate. That they're in control._

_You need walls to build a house, kid. But you need love— people— to make it a home._

* * *

A drawing force was what helping her, guiding her. She hadn't planned where she was going, only allowing her feet to do the work. She didn't know where they were taking her, only knew what she would find at the end.

_You were right once. Adrien is your compass. And yes, you went haywire whenever around him, like a magnetic field that was causing the arrow to go crazy. You were scared. You were giving up hope that with all the magnetic force that was weaving through the air when he so much as looked at you, you'd lose him._

_What you didn't know was that there was another half to center it, to balance it._

_Everyone talks about love lost, but they never talk about love that was found again because was the point? They got their happy ending, didn't they? What was the point of broadcasting it? It was old news with happily ever after._

_They don't get that the struggle to get there was just as important._

_But you, Marinette. I knew once you saw all of him, you'd find that balance._

_You'd find him._

* * *

He could almost feel it: A change in the air, so subtle, yet so crazily explosive, stinging the air with its presence.

But Chat only had one goal in mind. And he knew he was almost there.

Just as he made it to another roof, he stopped dead in his tracks, his ears perking up at the sight that was before him. Ladybug. Marinette. Looking as breathless and jitty as he was. He could visibly see her little pants for air in the chilled air. Her cheeks were pinched peak from the cold air. Her glittering eyes blown wide with adrenaline. 

They both stood there, neither one knowing who should start this long overdue conversation.

_It's not always easy to choose love— because, in the end, there will be some pain. To know that. To know you're choosing pain is a hard pill to swallow for anyone. But what's a little pain without the rainbow after all?_

_No matter what, you'll find your way back home in the storm. You just gotta look hard enough._

She smiled like she had the whole world in front of her. She was smiling at _him._

_"Hi, kitty."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> I love how brash Kagami is with her love advice. Like
> 
> Chloe and Sabrina: "You two are way more than friends and you need to start treating each other as such. Chloe, no more bossing her around. Sab, no more taking it for no reason. Being together means being equals unless both people concent to anything outside of that fact.
> 
> Adrien and Marinette: See chapter above.
> 
> Rose and Juleka: You two are perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you.
> 
> Alya and Nino: You two are freaks and need to stop f*#king eachother in public closets.


	3. Smitten Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just nonstop fluff from here on out.
> 
> You have been warned.

_"Hi, kitty."_

He pounced like the kitten that he was, but Ladybug— _Marinette_— didn't stay still either and met him halfway.

Lips collided together with a force that Chat didn't even know they had. Heads titled, teeth clashed, laughs were breaking out through their smiles— which made it a little harder to kiss, but hey, who was he to complain?

It felt like he could finally breathe again after so long. As if it took her lips pressed onto his for the ability to inhale and exhale oxygen to even be a possibility again. Her kisses were peace, and warm and full.

Not like the electric fireworks that he had imagined, though there was an electrical string every time they found a new angle to kiss that sent small waves of shivers down his back, or when her hands kept bunching up his already messy hair, or when his claws danced around her waist, not wanting to settle for a firm place to lay because of all the jitters he felt. He swallowed the little gasps that poured from her lips and into his and it was beyond anything he could really describe.

In the end, it was better than perfect— it was _them._

Between kisses, he was finally able to get out, "We." Another kiss to her lips. "Are." A kiss to the corner of her mouth. She giggled, so sweet and free. "So." A kiss to her chin because she had the cutest. "Incredibly." Her cheek. That one almost pulled an entire laugh from her. "Stupid."

Because if she was racing to him, and him to her, if they met up halfway without even telling the other one they needed to meet up, that meant that she needed to talk to him just as much as he needed to talk to her. And that, that right there somehow solidified the fact that Kagami and Plagg were right. And he had been blind as a bat.

She placed a hand on his chest as to stop him from the trenches of kisses. It took him almost a full minute to realize that her hand was actually there. Then _another_ minute to entirely get out of his stupor because he saw her lips swollen and red and her face broken out in scarlet hues and all he could truly comprehend was that he did that to her. _He_ caused that.

She was still all smiles, and that was what stopped any fear or doubt to come trickling in. Because he understood. "I think we need to have a conversation before we even think about this going any further."

He nodded. Because she was definitely not wrong. "Yeah, yeah we do."

She took a second, head turned as she looked out onto the city to be able to gather her thoughts. He knew this was hard, getting everything out in the open, but it had to be done. "I thought you had moved onto Kagami?"

He shook his head. "I-I tried." He to physically force the words from his throat. Especially when she turned back to look at him with open innocent eyes. "Really, I did. But I couldn't. She wasn't...wasn't you."

The smile that stretched her lips was tender, face laced with a hint of joy at the mere confession. "Oh."

That was when something popped into his head. "Loved."

Her breathless gaze quickly turned into confusion. "Huh?"

So Chat repeated himself. "Loved. You said the boy you've tried to confess to loved you as in past tense. Which was me."

Her eyes did a sideway glance, hands still resting lighting on his chest. "Yeah. I thought…it was.. you know, too late?"

His hand came up from where it had been laying on her waist to cup her cheek, making her keep her face in line with his for what he needed to say. His voice remained soft throughout. "Don't you get it, Marinette? I don't care what challenges we face, what other people we tired to move on with. Whether or not the universe wants Chat Noir and Ladybug, Adrien and Marinette together, it doesn't matter. I'll always find my way back to you, Marinette. I'll always want you. I'll always choose you. No matter what it takes. I love you."

That seemed to be the magic words because her lips instantly sought out his and melted together in one easy move, slower this time. It was nowhere near as rushed or as frantic as the other kisses. This time they were exploring and Chat fell in love with her all over again. This time he could taste the salty tears that slid down her cheeks and onto her lips, mixing with his.

She pulled back just enough to whisper. "You. It's always been you too. Not Luka. You. Since you handed me your umbrella." She was repeating the words in a hypertension fashion as if to reassure him again and again that he was the only one in the world.

With his forehead leaning against hers, every time felt complete. The puzzle pieces finally connecting into the right places. "So," His words tentative. "Where do we go from here?"

She chuckled, brushing her nose against his in a small Eskimo kiss. "We should probably take it slow, get used to this, to us, go from ther-"

He didn't even think before letting her go and dropping to her his knees.

Which caused her to squeal, and make the blush return with such a force, he was worried that she wasn't breathing. "K-kitty!" She sputtered. "We're not even fifteen. This isn't exactly slow."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Trust me, bugaboo." Her face lit up at the nickname and he realized that she must've missed hearing him say that as much as he missed calling her that. His heart sung. "When I propose," Ladybug squeaked at his unbashful certainty that he would indeed propose to her one day. "You'll know."

He pressed a kiss to her hand and gave a Chat sauve wink along with it. "No, what I was going to ask was if you'd do me the incredible horner of attending the dance with me at school next month? Maybe as my date… maybe as my girlfriend?"

She laughed once more— he didn't think he'd ever tire of that sound— and pulled him to his feet, tugging him back into her waiting arms. "Yes, kitty. I would love to." And nuzzled her nose into the crock of his neck. "You are so over the top sometimes."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He laid his cheek against the top of her head and took in the enjoyment of the sent that the bakery had imprinted itself onto her. Everything that combined Marinette and Ladybug together of sweets, sugar, and warmth. "Just so we're clear, to which exactly?"

She hummed against the skin of his neck and he fought to shiver once more. That'd only give her more fule to tease him about later. "Maybe that should be for me to know and for you to find out."

Chat dipped her back a little, making their weight shift from one foot to the other, but kept the perfectly balanced as they did little sways from side to side. "Please, Bugaboo. Don't leave this kitty in suspense. You know the saying of curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back, don't you? You wouldn't really wanna keep me dead."

He could feel her eye roll. "Yes to both, you silly kitten."

He was done hiding his excitement as he picked her up and spun her around a few times, enjoying the shrill of laughter that it caused her.

Once settled, she booped his nose before brushing her fingertips against the upside of his jaw. "You are such a smitten kitten, aren't you?"

He beamed. "Smitten as a kitten that's nippin'." To prove his point, he dipped his head and nipped her ear, his teeth just barely grazing her earrings. Another squeak escaped her and it was so adorable, he almost squealed himself. "You're the only one that I could ever be so smitten for."

She pecked the skin just below his ear. "You're not the only one that's smitten, kitten. Trust me."

Oh, he did. And he was never more grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: A lot of people think the first kiss between a couple is going to be magical, yeah, no. It's awkward as all getout. But it's usually memorable because of that. Also really cute in hindsight. I love this because clinking your teeth together hurts like an sob, but gosh dang if you don't want to keep going. That is truly one smitten kitten.


	4. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that there was a sunset chapter from when I wrote about the little bit in chapter two about how Adrien found them to be a comforting them for him when he's in a bad place, but now it's there, and I'm quiet happy with where it all connects. So much fluff and happiness, and I just wanna seem them enjoying life.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Looks like someone had a long day."

Ladybug skidded through his bedroom window, not stopping or even slowing her momentum until she reached the end of his bed and face planted straight into his pillow.

From his seat on the couch, Adrien let out a low chuckle as he watched his girlfriend disrupted a particularly loud groan at his question. "Can I just, like, skip until next week?"

Though her voice was muffled, the words themselves were easy to understand. Trying not to laugh— but failing miserably so— Adrien left his seat from the couch momentarily to move over to the bed. Without giving her any warning, he rolled the superheroine over onto her back and placed his hands under her legs and back and lifted her effortless.

"Exam week building on you too?" He asked as he carried her to the couch, dropping to sit back onto the soft leather as Ladybug snuggled in deeper, nose brushing against his neck. "If you need a study partner, I'm more than willing to help you. You could always get the bunny miraculous, worst case scenario."

She laughed against him and he had to beg his heart to slow. Three days of absolute bliss of this and his heart, brain, everything just wouldn't slow and let him settle into this new era of his life. Truth be told though, he didn't mind it all too much. "Don't worry, kitty." Her eyes closed, her words were slowly descending a dreamy state, almost slurring like. It was becoming very apparent that she was falling asleep on him. "Aly's got me studying with her. I'm not gonna go and bug Fluff, as tempting as it is. Wouldn't be very responsible of me as the guardian if I did that."

Could she get any more cute? The answer was probably yes. Yes, she very much could. He wouldn't change it for a thing. He loved this. Her. This feeling. The sense and calm that she provided. His new sunset, but so much better in so many different ways. "You need to sleep. But I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow. Maybe help you get your mind off of all the tests and whatnot."

She cracked one eye opened, her face scrunched up against his chest. And while she was supposed to be the holder of the Ladybug miraculous, she was the embodiment of cute kitten eyes at the moment, and he felt very ashamed to have thought he could even hold the title of cutest kitten around compared to her. So innocent and pure— everything she did was. "Okay. After school tomorrow?"

He nodded, trying his best to hold her closer, even though there wasn't much space between them to begin with. He knew she'd be eager to get away from people as soon as possible tomorrow. They were going to announce their relationship to their friends at school after all. Knowing Alya, Marinette was going to need an escape. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

As Marinette had suspected— both she and Adrien had— the second they waltzed into the classroom, hands held firm in the other, the loudest shriek that ever pierced her ears rung loud and clear through the room.

That was how Marinette started the day— by The sound of Alya's Cesaire's ever preset screams piercing the air.

Oh, the joys of getting together with your long time crush and your best friend finding out— and consequently, having said best friend get even more hyped because the former had not relayed the information to the latter and now finally finding out her new relationship status right now.

As a result, it caused Alya— the second she stopped screaming and shattering everyone's eardrum— to come tumbling at them with arms opened wide to gather the couple in her arms, her grip almost bone breaking. "How and when did this happen!?" She set her gaze fully on Marinette. "Girl, why didn't you call me!? Or text me!? Or something!"

"Alya." Marinette gritted out as she tried to breathe oxygen through her mouth. "Too _tight."_ She hissed. Which was finally when her best friend relinquished, at least a little, of her hold. With her airways now working, she was quick to explain, "It was a blur, really. Even when we texted over the past few days, I was still processing it. That's why I didn't tell you. It all happened so fast. Trust me, I would've told you right away if I had the right mindset."

The blogger released them fully, crossing her arms over chest, and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I guess that's acceptable. I know how you can get around him." She eyed the mentioned boy, who wore a sheepish smile. "We'll talk about this. _Later."_ She exaggerated the word to make sure Marinette understood that she wasn't going to get out of this. "For now," She pulled out her phone. "Say, clueless got a clue!"

"Hey!"

Insults aside, Adrien didn't hesitate by pulling her in to wrap his arm around her waist and to press his lips to the side of her head as she beamed at the camera— she ignored the _coos_ and _awes_ of the other classmates around them— Because how could she not be utterly happy with her partner, boyfriend, so close and feeling his lips against her. She knew it would take some time before she stopped turning into absolute goo around Adrien Agreste, though she could almost make more coherent sentences.

Marinette found that she really didn't mind that.

"You two are so beyond adorable!"

_"Alya!"_

* * *

A day had never gone by so fast.

It wasn't long before she was being pulled away from the school after class had let out. Adrien had begged her to keep her eyes shut, to which, she complied, and let him steer her onward into an unknown location.

She trusted him completely, so it wasn't the fact that she was scared, but more or less, feeling impatience. He wouldn't give her a single hint, no matter how much she asked.

This was one thing that he apparently was not going to relent to.

When they finally did reach their destination, he gave the okay for her to open her eyes, she was left _breathless._ A feeling of awe.

On top of a hill that overlooked the majority of the city— though it wasn't near as wide as the view from the Eiffel tower— was a beautiful sunset, giving its final rays of light and warmth for the day. Painted in the background of the city with its hues of reds, pinks, and oranges that were starting to melt and blend into the blues of the beginning night sky, it was a priceless sight to see.

Adrien plopped to the ground and motioned for Marinette to do the same. She did so without a second thought, snuggling into his side as an arm came to wrap around her, lips coming to brush against the apple of her cheek in a barely there kiss. "This is where I go when I don't feel like transforming and wanna see the sunset."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she whispered. "It's beautiful."

Even though she was looking at the sunset, she could feel eyes trained on her. "Yeah, it is."

Not paying him much mind, too content in the beauty of the moment to really notice anything else, she kept her eyes on the fading sun. Her ears were intuned with the white noise of crickets in the background, birds chirping as they flew through the sky, and the far the distant sound of everyday life happening in the city just a little away.

It was all so weight lifting. And with Adrien right next to her, it made it all so much more.

The sun was now giving its final twinkles of light as the stars from the night started to take their assigned places in the sky. She pointed at the sunset, sight set as it started to slowly sink below the city. She moved to sit upright and turned to her partner, and as expected, his gaze was still on her. "You're gonna miss it!"

His half-lidded eyes never left her, the same soft smile never leaving his lips. "No." He disagreed, eyes sparked with a tender fire that lit up the tiniest detail in his iris. A look she was quickly learning more and more each day that was somehow reserved only for her. She could feel the _thump thump_ of her heartbeat rapidly against her ribcage.

"I'm not missing a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: And I don't wanna miss a thing!
> 
> I'm not listening to 80's and 90's love songs… well mostly 80's. It's hard to describe being shaped by a decade you didn't live in. Still I love sunsets and so this chapter hit just a bit harder because of that. I have loved all the little sweet, realistic moments in these chapters and I'm so happy with this one. Now if you will excuse me, I have some more manly crying to do.


	5. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc destroyed me in the best and worst ways possible.
> 
> I'm sorry there was a delay, I needed to process the episode. But we're back. Let's get this thing donee. Woot woot!
> 
> Sorry, this was on the shorter side!

"I've always loved the idea of stargazing through a telescope."

They were lounging on her balcony, cocooned in blankets and huddled together to fight against the chilly air, with sweets and coco for the pair. Tikki and Plagg snuggled up between them, they took the quiet peace to enjoy. They didn't get it often, and when they could, they knew better than to think twice on it.

He looked to her, watching her gaze at the stars that were scattered about in the sky. Eyes wondering what could be running through that beautiful mind of hers. "What made you think of that?"

She shrugged carelessly, taking a sip of her drink, her foot twitching from side to side every so often. "Dunno. I love coming out here and watching the stars, but sometimes with the light and everything, it's hard to make out the constellations. I've thought maybe if I get a telescope, I could see them better. But that's a lot to save up for."

He tilted his head, lips in a concentrating pout of sorts. "I could buy it for you."

Her head snapped to the side, eyes half-lidded with a light glare. "No. I'm not having you buy it for me."

His pout went full force, adding along the kitty eyes, as she so deemed when he did. "C'mon, Princess. Please? Aren't boyfriends supposed to by their girlfriend's things and shower them with love and attention."

The end of her lips lifted into a lopsided grin. "Just because its a thing doesn't mean you should. I'll happily save up for it. Besides, I've been opening up commissions online. I've gotten a pretty fair amount so far. Should have enough to saved up in a couple months to get the one I've been looking at if the commission's keep coming the way they are. Plus, it gets my name out there as a designer."

He smiled, sighing, before pulling her closer, almost spilling her into his lap. "If you say so, bugaboo."

She peered up ay him, nose scrunched in obvious disbelief. "You're not gonna fight me on this?"

Adrien shook his head, nuzzling her with the tip of his nose. "Nope. You don't want me to buy you a telescope, I won't. My money will stay in my pocket."

She didn't look seem convinced, but took it as truth for the moment. "Kay." And laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she turned in to the sweet bliss of the night.

And Adrien did intend to keep his promise, he would not touch euro in his pocket.

That didn't mean he wouldn't make sure she got what she wanted in the end. He'd do anything to make sure his lady had the world.

* * *

It wasn't a week after that conversation, that her commissions started to pour into her inbox.

Thread after thread. It didn't seem to stop, and unfortunately, she did have to close it after some amount, promising that she'd opened it again once she finished with what she had the time once more.

Because, while, yes, she was becoming better with being the guardian, and slowly starting to juggle the responsibilities it had enough her on, she still had to manage how many she could take within a month's time.

Adrien, for the lack of a better term, had a certain glint circulating in his eyes that almost screamed about how the cat caught the canary. But for the time, she pushed any suspicious as to what he could've been up to aside. She couldn't be worried about her sneaky cat all the time now, could she?

She would have to be on guard twenty four seven if that was the case.

With Adrien downstairs, helping her parents in the bakery— a pastime that he was very much loving — she worked away at one of the commissions that she wanted to get done by the end of the week.

Her phone blooped as another message appeared. Making sure it wasn't Alya, or anyone else important, she continued on with her work— social media had been blowing up the past week since she had started the designs, but she never had the time to really look. And with school out, for winter break, there wasn't any way to really hear any gossip going on as to what was populating the internet lately.

She had asked her friends, but always got the same response— even from Alya.

To check her phone when she could. All cryptic, and no help whatsoever. Gotta love best friends.

But she wouldn't worry, for now, she had focused on the task at hand.

And maybe it was better that way.

In other words, it was better for a certain model's health at least. Because with his Instagram photo of his girlfriend's work floating about, it was definitely incriminating as to how her work got out to the public so fast.

And after said girlfriend found out about the picture days later— every one was surprised to see Chat Noir strung upside down from the Eiffel tower, Ladybug's yo-yo tight in her grip as she gazed out into her beloved city, completely deaf to her partners cries of sorry and how he would never do such a thing— no one knew what— again without her knowing.

But that was a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: That boy would do anything for her, it reminds me of the time my wife didn't want anything for her birthday and then I went and spent over $80.00 on her and then feared for my life the following 6 months.


	6. Napping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want fluff, and I want it now.
> 
> I want sleep too, but meh. We'll see about that one.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Picking up Marinette was almost routine at this point.

It was simple as waking up and getting dressed in the morning— something that was just so natural to do.

But as natural as it was, Adrien was used to his girlfriend being tired and frankly, out of it in the mornings. Sometimes he even had to drag her himself from her bed. Others, it would be a team effort of himself, Sabine, and Tom to rouse the girl.

But today was not that day, because today he was just as tired. They had been up almost twenty four hours fighting akumas. Hawkmoth must've been in a bad mood because as soon as someone felt an ounce of bad emotions, he'd strike.

Next akuma that crossed his path, Adrien would make sure to sink his claws in so hard, Hawkmoth would feel them.

Yeah, he was too far gone to care about how morbid that sounded.

"Don't _you_ look like a ray of sunshine."

Adrien blinked. Then blinked again. After the third time, his vision finally began to clear from the blur, and he caught sight of Marinette, standing there looking no less for wear as him. Crumpled shirt, her jacket hanging loosely around her shoulders, one pants leg rolled up and the other snaggled down the other leg. Her hair ties were barely holding her pigtails together.

Well, if he was going to school feeling the way he was, at least he wasn't going alone.

Though, Marinette made the ruggish look very adorable. But he doubted his princess wouldn't be able to do that with anything she did. That was just who she was.

Oh gosh, did he love this girl. His bugaboo, his lady.

Maybe wife someday too, but those thoughts were reserved for when he could properly think them though. Because being hardly fifteen and thinking those thoughts could lead down dangerous paths that sleepy Adrien wouldn't think twice about doing that awake and alert Adrien would.

Like, going to a store and purchasing a certain piece of jewelry— something princess shape.

For his princess.

_Hehehe._ As sleepy as he was, he could still make good puns.

_"Adrien!"_

Oh, apparently the princess was calling him, Shaking the deep trenches of sleep away, Adrien offered the best smile he could manage, which wasn't much in his tried state, but hey, it was effort. "Sorry, my lady. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes, but he could see a smirk tracing the edges of her lips. "I was asking if you were ready to go, kitty."

He nodded, holding out his hand to her. "I'm ready when you are."

She smiled in full, and he had to remind himself not to swoon. Adrien knew this was his sleep deprived making it hard not to keep coherent thoughts so he wasn't almost falling over his girlfriend every five minutes, but could his brain listen still? Even with the sleepiness that swirled inside.

He knew the answer to that already though.

Even when awake, it took effort not to fawn over the girl on his arm.

He knew the rest of the day wasn't going to be catwalk. Not by a long shot.

He still had his puns. If he was going down, he'd take her with him.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they were a good ten minutes early— which shocked them both, as they thought they would be late.

Maybe not being able to grasp the concept of reality from lack of sleep was a good thing. Time was irrelevant to them. Go figure.

Alya and Nino were nowhere to be seen for the minute, and everyone was off talking to others. The afternoon sun was grazing the almost bear courtyard and there wasn't too much to do until the bell rang for them to head to class.

That was when a thought popped into his head.

Not wasting another minute, he shifted Marinette from where she stood by his side, and turned her around, throwing her over his shoulders, ignoring her protests to be let down.

He was quick to find a nice shaded area, protected by the leaves of a rather large oak tree. It was _pur_fect, if he did say so himself, and he rushed over there to get a good spot— and to be able to release Marinette— she had a good aim and was starting to kick in his hold.

Suit or not, she was all Ladybug, and Ladybug knew how to throw a punch. He would not be stupid enough to wait and find out how that felt.

It only took a second after settling down on his newly dubbed seat for her to stop squirming in his arms. She looked over her shoulder, ever so curious, and he was immediate to answer her unspoken question. "We're tired, been fighting akumas nonstop. We need a five-minute nap. Just this once."

She didn't have the energy to argue on that, and instead, leaned back and laid against his chest, using him as a pillow. He clasped his arms loosely around her waist and righted himself against the bark of the tree, ready for sleep to take hold.

The little purs that rumbled in the back of his throat as she snuggled deeper into his arms was definitely from Plagg who was somewhere hidden, and not from him.

Definitely not.

The last thing his brain could register was the light snoring from the person resting on him.

And warmth. Always warmth.

That was what home was, after all, right?

* * *

Sleep had never been a more peaceful concept. Having the one you loved most in the world wrapped in your arms as you did something so relaxing was a whole other thing on its own. It was a comfort that he didn't even know existed. It was simple, but the best. He'd give up all the mairlacoues in the world for this. Adrien never knew sleep could be this good.

But, as he learned over time. All good things must come to an end. A bright flash of light was what woke them from their slumber.

It caused the couple to jolt up, which was a hard task alone, seeing how tangled up they had become in such a short amount of time with his hands in her hair, her legs intertwined with his. It was hard to tell which one started and who ended. Having let the other go, they searched wearily for the source of what had woken them.

And a certain blogger was on the other end of the device that had taken the picture that had woken them from their blissful sleep. She was pivoting on the heels of her feet as she grasped her phone tightly in her hand, even though the picture had been taken.

If looks could kill, the death stare from Marinette would've sent Alya to the morgue.

Oh, Alya. Only if she knew what they had been doing for the past twenty four hours. Maybe she would've understood and let them get their rest.

But alas, she didn't, and wouldn't. "Sorry." She said as laughter started to rip through her and she had to bend over to contain at least some of it. "You guys are just so cute. I couldn't help myself."

"Alya." Marinette hissed through gritted teeth. "We've been dating for two months. Is this ever gonna get old for you?"

She paused from her bouts of laughter and shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

Marinette sighed, dropping herself back into Adrien's waiting arms. "What are you gonna do with that picture anyways?"

Alya looked up from her phone screen, grin stretching from one end to the other as she clutched the phone to her chest. "Saving this for the wedding."

Marinette didn't have it in her to look scandalous, just annoyed as she groaned. _"Alya."_

"You'll thank me for this later."

Marinette huffed, smushing her face back into Adrien's chest, mumbling, "Going back to sleep now. Wake me up after the wedding."

Adrien laughed, tightening his hold on Marinette and ran his nose along the length of her hairline. "You do realize that you need to be _present_ for your own wedding, right?"

She shrugged the best she could from the position she was in in his arms. "Samastics. We'll see how it goes come our wedding day."

Adrien knew one thing for sure as he slumped back down against the tree, he couldn't wait for this to be his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Mr. Damacliese walked up to the two sleeping students about to gently kick them awake when he felt a pain unknown to mortal men grasp his shoulder. Turning around to see the cause of this pain he could have sworn he saw a red glow emit from Ms. Bustie's sharp glare.
> 
> "I have been wanting this for the past two years. Do you have any idea how many akumas have been made over these two chasing each other's tails. I finally have time to grade homework and so help me if you do anything to disrupt that, there isn't a miraculous in existence that will fix what I do to you."


	7. Height Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and kudos! It means so much more than I'll ever be able to say. Lots of love!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because you ate the last of the chocolate chip cookies, and so until you've apologized, I'm not gonna make it easy for you."

Marinette growled as he tried to reach up to give her boyfriend a kiss, but alas, like the last millionth try, she could not reach his lips. She knew if she seriously asked him for a kiss, he'd concede in a second flat, because he could never resist a real request from her, nor was he truly mad.

But this had become a game— and she was determined to win.

Stretching onto her tip toes, she braced her hands on Adrien's shoulders to gain some leverage to hopefully hoist herself high enough to each her goal.

But alas, it was no use. He was just too stinkin' tall.

She groaned, and marched out of the bakery, accepting her defeat of the battle, but not the war. So what if she had eaten the last of the cookies? Sure, they were ones Adrien had made, but she loved eating anything he made, it was just a touch more special when the sweets danced on her tastebuds, knowing who made them.

Sighing, she went to flop onto the couch next to her papa, who gave a deep belly laugh at his daughters disappear. "Still haven't gotten a kiss out of him yet?"

She glared. It seemed her papa was more on her boyfriend's side than hers. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sunk lower into the couch. "Two hours. Two long hours without kisses. How has he not given in? I'm going crazy!"

He chuckled at her expense. So much for being daddy's little girl. "Oh, honey, if you don't reach him soon, he'll give in. You've been together for how long now? A year? He still can't resist you on the bad days. Heck, just last week you two got into a small argument and you were still holding his hand because he was upset that you two had gotten into the fight in the first place."

"He was worried about getting into fights," She mumbled more or less to herself than her dad.

He just shook his head, eyes gleaming with mirth. "You remind me so much of your mother and me."

She rolled her eyes, groaning in protest. "Please don't start with the details on how you and mom first fell in love."

She smirked, a challenge lingering on his lips. "Just wait until the tables are turned, young lady. Your kids are gonna do the exact same thing when you wanna tell them your love story."

She giggled. "Can't wait, dad."

She really couldn't. What a story it would be.

* * *

The game went on for the remaining week.

It went so far as to having their classmates on teams as to whether Adrien would cave first and kiss Marinette, or if Marinette would admit defeat to her stealing the last cookie that rightfully belonged to him.

As to who was on which team, Nino— Marinette chuckled at the insulted look from Adrien at seeing his best friend take his girlfriend's side— Kim, Max, Jukleka, and Rose were all on the side that Marinette's side, with the idea that Adrien would cave and give in and kiss her or she would get the kiss her somehow her own way.

While Alya— _the traitor_— Alix, Chole, Sabrina, Ivan, and Nathanial were on Adrien's side of the thought that Marinette would apologize for taking the last cookie, and this, admitting her defeat.

All in all, one could see how this had stupidly escaladed.

But it was all in fun, so Marinette never really saw the harm in it.

The couple would steal playful glares at each other throughout class, in the halls— onetime she even brushed past Adrien, hand lightly skimming the exposed part of his arm. With an innocent "Oops." to make it seem like it was an accident, though they very much knew it wasn't, things continued on from there.

They had agreed that Ladybug and Chat wouldn't be involved in this, though it was tempting at many times. It wouldn't have been fair.

Everyone was a little competitive, but the worst was Kim and Alix.

Leave it to them to be the ones that would let a little game get to their heads.

Then the paintball fight broke out between them, and Marinette knew.

She had to end things. And while Chat and Ladybug couldn't be used, she did have on thing up her sleeve.

It involved a love struck model and one polka-dot superheroine.

Oh, how the mighty would fall.

* * *

With the latest akuma taken care of, and the victim safely returned home, Chat and Ladybug were jumping from roof to roof to make it back to the bakery before their transformations would wear off.

Chat, who used cstaycalms earlier than she used her own powers, was dangerously close to losing the suit. Figuring it was better to stay close to the ground, both teens fell into an Alleyway double checking that no one was near before his transformation was washed away in green light.

The second he opened his eyes, he saw the sly curve of his lady's lips. "What's that look you're giving me?"

The innocent she tried to produce was too damning of evidence to be genuine. What look? I'm innocent."

He snorted. "Sure, and I'm Santa Claus."

She giggled, and glanced to her left, for them both see a lonely streetlamp just at the end of the alleyway, still perfectly hidden from any random bystanders. Realization slapped him hard across the face.

"You _wouldn't."_

She arched her eyebrow, smirk in full swing now. "I would."

And sauntered off to the streetlamp, jumping up to the top and situated herself so that she dangled upside down.

Curse her knowledge and knowing how much he had been craving a romantic movie like a kiss from his TV shows. Stinkin Ladybugs and their cute beautiful eyes, and addicting lips.

He edged closer, though he knew he shouldn't. "Why must you do this to me?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Dunno what you're talking about, hot stuff. Just hanging here before my transformation wears off. Alone. All kissable like by my boyfriend, who refuses to do so."

Oh, she was playing hard with this one. Why did the universe have to gift him with such a lady as her? He truly beyond lucky. "Bugaboo."

She giggled as he started to close more and more space between them.

Soon, her breath washed over his face and started to mingle with his, inch by agonizing inch his lips moved closer until the lightest brush could be felt and everything came crashing down.

He couldn't hold back any longer.

His lips sauntered over hers and every inch of him sighed as her presence overwhelmed and overtook every sense he had. It all poured into one kiss of how much he missed her and she missed him and all his brain could think, or even compared was _Marinette, Marinette, Marinette._

And he was happy with that.

Through the foggiest parts of his brain, he could make out the warning sound of the final beep of her earnings and braced himself to catch her.

When she dropped into his arms, their kiss barely breaking a second, he twisted her so she stood upright and resumed to smash his lips onto hers, nipping, biting, and just loving every second that her lips touched his as minutes flew by.

It was ten, maybe fifteen minutes of just doing in each other when the inevitable happened, the moment didn't last.

_"Ahem."_

They turned— arms still clasped around each other— to deter their class standing at the mouth of the alleyway. Adrien had to clear his throat a few times, but his words were still breathless, probably stolen from Marinette's mouth. "H-hey guys. What's going on?"

Kim was the first to speak up. "So, who won?"

The couple looked at each other, that question pressed in their gaze before turning back to the class. They shrugged in sync. "It was a tie."

Everyone groaned. Alix even went to the brick wall and started pounding her head against the bricks. "You two are so nauseating. I was hoping to get at least some fun out of this. What am I supposed to brag about to your kids one day if I have nothing to brag out in the first place. You two always ending up equal in some way or another. I need some good material."

Adrien smiled, dipping his head as their classmates started to depart from the alleyway, but made sure to whisper low enough for them not yo hear in cause any lingered. "I quite like our story, my lady. It's better." His words were tender to an almost _physical_ touch. "It's ours."

She beamed back, reaching up to place a peck at the corner of his mouth. An answer in her eyes.

_It's real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: Adrien looks to his supporters in class.
> 
> "We can do this, we can stand above those whom steal the last of our homemade sweets. We are strong and they know what they did. Together we can be strong."
> 
> Sees ladybug swaying her curves in full costume.
> 
> "We are outgunned, out manned, out numbered, out planned! And if you'le excuse me I, oh goodness, I'm gonna need a minuet here man."
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Seriously, we appreciate it so much! We wouldn't be here without ya guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Husband's thoughts: I love the sweet little interaction and the expectation built up. It honestly, and oh my gosh, my wife is gonna give me so much crap for this, it's like that scene from The Notebook, where the couple are going to experience their first time and they are just standing there awkwardly naked, not knowing who should make the first move, or even what to do at all. There is just this innocence to all of this and you can't help but cry and cringe just a bit. Not that the writing is bad, not at all. If the reveil were to happen this way, it would be cringy as all get out watching these two circle around each other one last time before accepting the truth in front of them. I loved this.


End file.
